GCW: Gaming Championship Wrestling
by Epicsnivy
Summary: What Would Happen If you Grabbed a whole bunch of Video Game Characters, Put Them in the awesomeness that is Professional Wrestling and let them got epare for Crazy Awesome Moments as cahracters from Mario,Sonic,Zelda,Kirby,Pokemon,Kid Icarus,Mega Man,Street Fighter,Darkstalkers,Final Fantasy and More as they lay the Smackdown on each is is Going To Be AWESOME


**GCW : Gaming Championship Wrestling **

**Chapter 1 : Roster Preview, Championships and Staff**

Hello and welcome to the 1st Fanfiction of my life the great Epicsnivy (Even Though this may be a Disaster) . My Fanfiction Idea Is the Gaming Championship Wrestling Fanfic, Where I Bring a load of Various Video Game Characters From Many Different Video Games, And put them in the Squared Circle and just see what Happens with all the insanity, swerves and Craziness of shows such as WWE,TNA,ROH,WCW and ECW.

Here are The Basics:

** Character Must originate from a Video Game. NO ANIME OR CARTOON CHARACTERS ALLOWED.** (So you won't See Goku vs Superman in this Fanfiction Sadly)

** goes all the basic Rules of a wrestling Fed, You Know, Faces and Heels, Four Sided Ring, Pinfall,Submission or Disqualification.**

** Can Request Certain Characters in the Review I Think That Character would fit in then I make him/her a part of the Roster, No Guarantees then.**

**Now lets Get to How This works:**

**-** 2 Shows and Brands:

**Monday Night Brawl:**

**Based On: WWE Monday Night Raw** (see what I Did there. Brawl And Raw. Hehe I'm So smart)

**Theme- In The Middle Of It Now - Disciple**

**Championships:**

**GWA Championship- Major Title (Based on WWE Championship)**

**GWA Intercontinental Championship-Minor Title (Based On WWE Intercontinental Championship)**

**GWA Tag Team Championship- Tag Title (Based On WWE Tag Team Championship)**

**GWA Women Championship – Women Title (Based on WWE Women Championship)**

**GWA X Division Championship- Cruiserweight Title (Based On TNA X Division Championship)**

**GWA Women's Tag Team Championship- Alternate Tag Title **

**General Manager: (**Come on You Know that would be Awesome)

**Commentary Team: Blue Toad And Yellow Toad (Hooray for Generic Characters)**

**Backstage Interviewer:Toadette**

**Roster:**

**Super Mario(Face)**

**Sonic The Hedgehog(Face)**

**Link(Face)**

**Bowser(Heel)**

**Ganondorf(Heel)**

**Mega Man(Face)**

**Donkey Kong(Face)**

**Cloud Strife(Face)**

**Pit(Face)**

**Tails(Face)**

**Luigi(Face)**

**Knuckles(Face)**

**Metal Sonic(Heel)**

**Shadow(Tweener)**

**Sephiroth(Heel)**

**Kefka Palazzo(Heel)**

**Dr. Wily(Heel)**

**Pikachu(Face)**

**Hades(Heel)**

**Diddy Kong(Face)**

**Fox Mccloud(Face)**

**Divas**

**Amy Rose(Face)**

**Cream(Face)**

**Princess Peach(Face)**

**Princess Daisy(Face)**

**Rouge(Tweener)**

**Samus Aran(Heel)**

**Lightning Farron(Heel)**

**Tifa Lockhart(Face)**

**Dixie Kong(Face)**

**Tag Teams**

**-Team Sonic (Sonic,Tails and Knuckles)**

**-Team Rose(Amy and Cream)**

**-Super Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi)**

**-The Kongs(Donkey,Diddy and Dixie)**

**-The Ministry of Darkness (Bowser And Ganondorf)**

**-Villains Inc. (Kefka and Hades)**

**-The Unholy Alliance (Shadow And Sephiroth)**

**-Hyruelian Angels (Link and Pit)**

**-The Bad $$ Chicks (Samus Aran And Lightning)**

**-The Princesses(Peach And Daisy)**

**-Femme Fatale (Rouge and Tifa)**

**-Smash Bros.(Pikachu and Mega Man)**

**And there you go That is the Brawl took really long to is my 1****st**** Taste of Writing **

**Fanfiction and it is not easy. Now It's Time For The Next Roster**

**Friday Night Melee**

**Theme- No More Words By Everdearafter**

**General Manager – (HE owns Both , Cause This is my Fanfic Gosh Dang It)**

**Commentators- Blue Toad and Koopa**

**Championships:**

**Gaming Heavyweight Championship-Major Title**

**GWA Television Championship-Minor Title**

**GWA World Tag Team Championship- Tag Title**

**GWA Knockouts Championship- Women Title **

**GWA Cruiserweight Championship- Cruiserweight Title**

**GWA Hardcore Championship- Hardcore Title**

**GWA Trio Championship-Alternate Tag Title**

**Roster**

**Kirby (Face)**

**Silver (Face)**

**Klonoa (face)**

**Falco (Heel)**

**Captain Falcon (Heel)**

**Meta Knight (Tweener)**

**Jet The Hawk (Tweener)**

**Yoshi (Face)**

**Storm The Albatross (Tweener)**

**King Dedede (Heel)**

**Zero (Face)**

**Toon Link (Face)**

**Espio (Face)**

**Vector (Face)**

**Charmy Bee (Face)**

**Dark Pit (Tweener)**

**Mewtwo (Heel)**

**Valdi (Heel)**

**Mephiles (Heel)**

**Mega Man X (Face)**

**Ryu (Face)**

**Ken Masters (Face)**

**Guile(Face)**

**Duke Nukem(Tweener)**

**Crash Bandicoot (Face)**

**Ness (Face)**

**Bowser Jr. (Heel)**

**Knockouts**

**Blaze The Cat(Face)**

**Wave The Swallow(Tweener)**

**Roll(Face)**

**Princess Zelda(Face)**

**Chun Li(Face)**

**Cammy(Heel)**

**Morrigan Aensland(Heel)**

**Tag Teams**

**Maverick Hunters (Mega Man X And Zero)**

**The Eat Team (Yoshi And Kirby)**

**The Dark Allegiance (Mephiles And Valdi)**

**The Chaotix (Espio,Vector and Charmy)**

**The Awesome Ones (Falco And C. Falcon)**

**Babylon Rogues (Jet,Wave and Storm)**

**The Heroic ones (Silver,Klonoa and Blaze)**

**Street Fighters (Ryu and Ken)**

**Team America (Guile and Duke Nukem)**

**The Anti Heroes (Meta Knight And Dark Pit)**

**Kid Heroes (Toon Link and Ness)**

**PPV Schedule**

**April: Night Of Gold**

**May: Locked In**

**June:Battle For The Case**

**July: Game Over**

**August: War On The Beach**

**September: Battle of The Brands**

**October: Fan's Choice Night**

**November: War on the Mat**

**December: King of the Game**

**January: Gaming Royale**

**February: Elimination Chamber**

**March: Destiny**

**Okay I've typed a lot so this is the end of do you think of this?Who would you like to see pushed? What characters would you like to see? What Storylines?Sound off in the is Epicsnivy and Get Ready For Chapter 2. The First Episode of Monday Night Brawl Cause this will Be AWESOME!See you guys Next Time.**


End file.
